


Catch of the Day 2

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Mind the hand, Kurt!If this had happened during the Excalibur Cross Time Caper, no one would have been surprised.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Catch of the Day 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts), [MHammerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHammerman/gifts).




End file.
